


John

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 2





	John

** *Imagine for posterity's sake that it was John that was brought back by Amara instead of Mary because why the hell not.* **

Not every day you're brought back to life by God's sister. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot that had changed. Cell phones were smarter, the internet was faster. The Boys were grown-up and turned into pretty damn fine men. They even managed to make a few decent friends, highly skilled hunters, and the like. I didn't mind one bit staying in the bunker though, not with her there. For a time they had me sit back to get used to life again and boy was she there to help.

The Boys were fighting a little back and forth walking down those metal stairs inside the bunker door. Arguing about calling Y/n, to check on her. They'd been talking about her non-stop since finding me. She'd been hunting with them for quite some time after I died. It didn't take a genius to see those Boys were carrying a torch for her. Stupid grins on their mugs saying her name, a faraway look in their eyes. Dean didn't even make it fully down the stairs before his head lifted and he was sniffing the air like a police dog. Sam wasn't far behind, patting Dean's shoulder excitedly.

"Dude," Dean smacked Sam's arm smiling smugly, both smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Kitchen," they laughed in unison before racing down a hallway leaving me trying to keep up.

The smells wafting down that hall had my stomach howling, being dead ten years will do that. Something frying and sizzling like a heart attack on a plate but damned if it didn't smell fantastic. Sam and Dean disappeared in a doorway and stopped, I couldn't get past the door frame with those idiots frozen in place and I could see why.

Ungodly rap music thumping in that kitchen, the countertop full of food. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, what looked like fresh homemade biscuits, some green beans, even a big salad that made Sammy smile. Dean was smacking Sam again pointing to a pie with a wide smile.

"Told you she liked me more," he muttered loud enough for Sam to hear but he only rolled his eyes at Dean.

She was bouncing around dancing in front of the stove turning chicken in big old cast iron pan. Barefoot in tight ripped jeans and a tiny little black tank top, a lacy red bra underneath not leaving much to the imagination. She set the tongs on the stovetop, took a step back from the stove, and started moving in a way I'd only ever seen at a strip club. The ass shaking, hips moving, and swaying. Making her body move in waves like she was pulling me out to sea with her. She was unphased when she turned around seeing us watching her, flashed a sly little smirk, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't just stand there you morons, help carry this shit to the table." That voice was sweet and sinful, carried an air of authority with it. The Boys jumped as soon as she spoke I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Dean grinned stealing bites of food on the walk to the table.

There was a way about her, strong and confident, but something hidden beneath. Her eyes tracked the way I tilted my head watching her, grinning seeing the way I looked at her. I could see why the Boys were smitten. If anything could embody toughness and sweetness in the same package it was her. It wasn't the eyes, the hair or the body, not the clothes she wore, but the way she held herself, the confidence flowing off her. I wanted to move but I found myself stuck in place in that doorway, a stupid smile on my face. She walked over grinning and took my hand pulling me towards the table.

"Crowley, he even gave me a lift home." Hell on wheels with that little strut of a walk. The touch of her hand sent something through me I hadn't felt in years. "I gotta say you look better in person John. Pictures didn't do you any justice," she laughed as I slid into that chair she led me to. "Beer, whiskey, water, coffee, milk, what's your poison?"

"Been a while, better start off with a beer sweetheart ... please." Couldn't take my eyes off her, she was intoxicating. The sway in her hips heading towards the fridge. Hot damn it'd been too long, and a man can only take so much. The Boys only stared confused hearing the word please from me.

"What'd I say about that shitty music in the bunker," Dean grumbled piling a plate full of food. He did a full-body jerk and I could see Sam adjusting himself in his seat next to me from kicking Dean under the table. Y/n handed me a beer sitting down across from me flashing a little wink.

"I have just as much right to listen to whatever the fuck I want to Dean. You forget what happened the last time you tried telling me what to do or do I need to refresh your memory?" Sam was grinning ear to ear beside me, Dean not so much. He was looking down at his plate like he had a big heap of regret bubbling up in his stomach.

"No, I don't need a reminder thank you very much, just keep it down." He grumbled shoving food in his mouth. The same dejected expression on his face when he got in trouble as a kid.

Y/n grabbed her phone intently staring at the screen smiling. The volume in the room turned down. Those eyes of hers kept peeking around her phone glancing my way. Gotta admit she did something to me with just a look. I had to shake my head hiding a grin hearing the intro to the song she put on. That woman was some kinda smooth sitting there with a not so innocent smile aimed my way listening to 'I Was Made For Lovin' You'.

"KISS?!" Dean grumbled through his mouthful eyeing her warily.

"Keep it up Dean and I'll tell John here all about the Siren." That grin of hers was something, part devil himself, part angel and she knew it too. Dean stiffened and widened his eyes slowly turning towards her.

"You wouldn't dare?" Oh, there was definitely a story there and I'd crossed my fingers I'd hear it soon by the way he looked at her terrified.

"I think you'd know better after all these years but go ahead feel free to test your luck." She leaned back in her seat pursing her lips with a cocky look in her eyes. Sam was covering his mouth laughing beside me.

"Whatever," Dean still wasn't any good at changing a subject getting the focus off himself. "How was the Black Forest and why the hell is Crowley so damned nice to you?"

"Black Forest?" Now this woman had my interest. The number of nasty things I'd heard about living in that expansive area. I had to smirk watching her eyes follow that bottle to my mouth. Her tongue slid over her bottom lip so casually, unnoticed by the Boys. Had to be my imagination though surely she had a thing going with one of them.

"Yeah, some hunters I'd crossed paths with years ago phoned for some help so off I went. If I'd known these idiots were trying to end the world again, I wouldn't have left at all." She laughed knocking back her whiskey like a champ.

"What'd you tussle with over there darlin'?" The Boys were too busy eating to see the color appear on her cheeks.

"Werewolves, witches, sprites, dryads, a few ghosts," she grinned stretching out her legs under the table resting her feet on my lap like it was an everyday sort of thing. "A handful of Changelings, Vamps, water imps which are a fucking pain in the ass to kill in case you didn't know and yes Sam I wrote everything down and even brought you some lore books. Creatures were going crazy and amassing like they struck up a union deal or something. Whatever," she sighed sweetly, a tiny little smile on her face. "They're all dead now and I've got a few more scars for the collection."

"Rough and tumble sort aren't ya?" I chuckled seeing her shoulders shrug like it wasn't a big deal, but the way she sucked in her bottom lip did me in. A man can't deny beauty when it's staring him in the face.

She spent the next month trying to catch me up on everything I'd missed in the last ten years. Current events, the hunters we'd lost and the handful we gained. Even sat me down forcing me to watch movies with her while the boys were out. I was getting homecooked meals on top of all of that. She knew her way around a kitchen, said she'd taken odd jobs at diners while traveling from job to job to make ends meet. Never really got into the whole credit card scam like the rest of the hunters. Her poker skills weren't good enough to win her more than a hand or two, hardly enough for gas to the next hunt.

Pool was never really her game, but she was great at it. Knew how to distract her opponent with a strategic lean of her body or the wiggle of her cute little backside. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, imagining a look or stray touch of her fingers as she walked by me. Sure as shit the instant the Boys weren't looking or out of the room, I felt like I was being stalked. Different sort of feel if I'm being honest, having a woman like her look at you like you're something to gnaw on.

The noise of the bar took some getting used to, been too long being surrounded by such a crowd. A typical bar if there ever was one, and I'd been in a few in my time. Dartboards on a wall in the back near a couple of pool tables. Sawdust and peanut shells on the floor, tables scattered all over, booths lining the wall opposite the bar. A decent-sized part of the bar portioned out for those dancing, mechanical bull roped off in another corner for those daring enough. Smells of alcohol and fried foods hung heavy in the air, not the worst thing in the world I suppose.

Sam had grabbed us a booth near the back ordering a round of shots and a pitcher of beer. Dean ordered some food and scrambled off towards the pool tables trying to earn a few bucks while waiting on his burger. How he could eat again after the meal Y/n had made early was baffling. If I didn't start hunting again soon, I might have to use that blasted gym of theirs.

It didn't take long to see why there was such a crowd in the bar that night. The owners were running a contest, whoever lasted longer than the world record holder on that damned mechanical bull got free drinks for a year. Sam said they were looking to break the Guinness record set by some Australian fella, rode one for 2 minutes and 15 seconds. It explained the mass of people surrounding that corner anyhow.

"What do ya say Y/n, you gonna give it a shot?" Dean laying the charm on thick sliding into the booth in time for his burger.

"You first slugger." She knocked back a shot grinning like she knew some juicy secret glaring at Dean.

We sat drinking and telling stories all the while watching droves of people failing miserably on that bull. No one lasted longer than twenty seconds. Whenever I glanced at Y/n, she was shaking her head with a sly smile. That woman had some secrets and damned if I didn't want to know every single one. It was getting late, the crowd thinning out and still, no one had enough in 'em to win on that damned bull.

"You sure you ain't gonna give that bull a go darlin'?" I smirked chugging the rest of my beer, the boys watching her grin shrugging her shoulders. "Why do I get the feelin' you're the only one here that could ride that thing?"

Y/n had the widest smile cross her lips, she knocked back her whiskey slamming the glass on the table and pushed Sam out of her way sliding outta the booth. We all watched her saunter up to the DJ in charge whispering in his ear. We could see him shaking his head with a shit eatin' grin. She crawled into that roped off area snatching the cowboy hat off of a drunkard walking by settling it on her head as she climbed up on that bull.

Y/n must've known the song the DJ played, maybe that was what she was whispering for. A twangy country song with a bit of hip hop blaring through the speakers. The DJ started the bull at a low speed, her thighs and knees digging into its sides. Her body fluid like water bucking and riding that bull, one hand held onto that hat, the other flowing in the air. She rode that thing like she'd been doing it her whole life just smiling away, laughing having the time of her life.

She kept urging the DJ to crank up the speed, he only looked on impressed. The bar started hooting and hollering watching her. Dean choked on his beer watching her move, the gyration of her body. It didn't take much to see the thoughts flooding his mind, one look at Sam said the same thing. Kids, they both took a guilty gulp like they were watching something they shouldn't. All I could do was smile, the talent it took to hold on like that.

"Why'd she have to pick that song, it's gonna be stuck in my head for weeks," Dean whined, beads of sweat on his forehead just watching her. "The last time she listened to Old Town Road that was all I was singing for a damned month!" Sam only laughed harder never taking his eyes off her.

Y/n made it look too easy, frustrated patrons that tried early watching in jealous awe. She was showing off now, practically dancing on that thing. The bull kept bucking and she only laughed. She kept going, the speed getting cranked to the max and not even a flinch from her. Frustrated the DJ motioned the owners over in heated discussion. Arms flailing heavy in an argument, even after the song ended she kept going until the owner had enough and called it. The confidence her walk back to the booth, that damned grin on her mouth.

Leaning over she took the shot right out of Dean's hand and chuckled swallowing it down. Both boys too stunned to say a thing. A sly grin on her face setting that cowboy hat on my head, she dragged me outta the bar. There was nothing but silence in the car, a drive that went well past the bunker and into the next town over. Pulling into the motel in front of a room on the far end, away from the rest of the place. Not that it mattered, the parking lot was empty.

A desolate place in the middle of nowhere, the kind of place for dirty things, secret things. Turning off the engine wearing a smirk, she only winked getting out of the car. Jostling around in the trunk she pulled out a bag and walked up to the door. The sneaky girl already had the key in the door pushing it open. A come hither look given over her shoulder as she stepped inside sent me running after her.

She had another thing coming if she thought I'd play nice. I had that door slammed shut and locked with her up against it in mere moments. Stalking me like I was prey, messing with my head with soft touches and sinful looks for the last month. Soft luscious lips begging for more, her mouth so willing to let me in. The low moans caught in her throat the rougher I got. Nipping at her neck, tearing her out of her clothes, fabric littered the ground.

Perky nipples staring me in the face. Ten years, ten long years since I'd touched a woman. She was perfect, vanilla-scented luscious skin. Her hunting scars only made her more attractive, a woman who could hold her own. A plump fleshy backside in need of a hard slap. Flipping her around against the door, eyeing that ass. She needed to learn not to tease a man like that.

SMACK!

The red handprint left on that soft skin making her groan. She spread her legs apart, thrusting that glorious rump rubbing up on me. Rough and tumble she was, she wanted it, I could smell it. 

SMACK!

Another handprint to even out the other cheek. That muffled needy cry of hers filling the room, she arched herself out farther wanting more.

"You're a dirty girl darlin'," hands roughly massaging her breasts, listening to her panting, salivating over so little contact.

Pinching and rolling her nipples between my fingers. The shiver than ran through her. So slick and wet, my fingers glided over her. Whimpering, practically vibrating as my fingers slid inside her. Crooking my fingers, thumb abusing that clit. Watching her squirm. Her hips rocking in rhythm, crying out whining when the contact was broke.

Ooh, that naughty girl wiggling, wagging that ass back and forth. Smacking that tight little cunt, feeling her body tense. Groaning, pleading for more. I wanted to savor her but I want to see how much she could handle. Rubbing that little wet mound vigorously, just barely touching her clit. Y/n was getting close to coming undone.

That gasp that filled the room feeling my fingers inside again. The shake in her legs, the clenching of her pussy around my fingers. Pulsing walls and bucking hips. She came hard, crying out my name. The smell of her sex egging me on. Shimmering trails of her dripping down her thighs.

"Get on the bed and kneel." She only nodding in agreement.

So gorgeous, big brilliant eyes staring up at me, hungrily taking all of me in her mouth. Mewling little kitten touching herself while I fucked that pretty little mouth. Tears brimming her eyes, gagging as I hit the back of her throat. Hand behind her head holding her close, I could feel myself sliding down her throat. It tightened and squeezed gasping for air.

Teeth grazing, teasing. That tongue rolling and curling. Moaning, humming, eyes pleading. God damn them eyes. She was purring like a kitten, body aching for more than her fingers.

SMACK!

Kneading my hands into her fleshy ass, her back arching. She had me cumming in minutes, swallowing everything like a good Lil girl. Not even giving me a chance to catch my breath she was turning herself around waving that ass. On her hands and knees, a troublesome smirk over her shoulder.

"Come on Gramps show me what ya got."

"I'll show you what I got Lil girl."

Hands-on her hips pulling her thrush against me, a little surprised yelp escaped those lips. She thought I was playing nice, but I plowed deep inside. Bottoming out, smirking watching her head drop getting lost in the blanket. Tight and warm, god she felt good.

Fingers digging in tight holding her in place, I railed away. Ten years, ten fucking years, christ I only hoped I lasted. Feeling her pulsing around me wasn't helping any. Balls smacking against her, I plowed her into that mattress. Sweat coated her skin, muffled groans lost in the fabric her head was buried in. Her fist balled up in the material.

Those delicate hips swirling in circles at each thrust. She was losing her mind. Leaning over her shoving her body in the mattress, a light grip around her neck, my name nothing more than a whisper out of her mouth. Pounding harder, rougher. She was clenching, walls convulsing around me.

Her whole body in a fit of spasms screaming out in pleasure. I hated that I wasn't far behind, but she was milking me for everything I had. Grunting and bellowing out my release. Panting like a teenager, my body screaming out in hatred for the old man I'd become. Y/n hummed reaching back patting my ass.

"It's ok old-timer, we got all night," she chuckled.

**********

"I'm telling you, Sam, that's Y/n's car!" Dean growled from behind the wheel of the Impala pulling next to the car he was yapping about.

"So she didn't come back to the bunker last night Dean, big deal. You do it all the time." Sam rolled his eyes, he was frustrated enough getting dragged out of bed on the hunt for Y/n.

"What if she's in trouble huh?" Dean argued slamming the driver's side door shut.

"She's a hunter you moron, Y/n can handle herself!" Sam was growling, livid. As much as he was crushing on Y/n, she wasn't into either of them.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean hissed kicking open the motel room door. Neither prepared for the sight before them.

Y/n's back was to the door straddled atop John riding him like the mechanical bull the night before. John was glaring, gun aimed at the door, finger on the trigger.

"Clearly you boys still don't know how to knock." John rolled his eyes setting the gun on the nightstand.

Y/n hadn't missed a beat, still rocking and grinding away on John. Moaning, hands traveling up her breasts. John's hand settling on her hips. Dean and Sam stared wide-eyed frozen in place.

"GET OUT!" John growled.

Sam and Dean scrambled, bumping into each other trying to get out the door shutting it behind them. Walking toward the Impala in a daze.

"Was that?" Dean blinked.

"Yup." Nodding his head, Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

"With... Dad?!"

"Uh-huh." Covering his face with his hands, the mental image burned in his brain for life.

"Son of a bitch!"


End file.
